far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Arhats of House Aquila
In House Aquila's long history, there have been but only two people who have embodied the spirit of the Ten Virtues and have worked to better humanity in miraculous ways enough to be declared Arhats by the High Church. Recently a third has joined the previous two in being the epitomal figures of House Aquila. Arhat Tullia ascended to join Arhat Mars and the Lady of Diomikato in late 3200. __TOC__ Arhat Mars A Noble of House Aquila legendary for their feats on the battlefield in service to the Empire. Truly only one guided by God could have displayed their Fortitude. They defended the colonies of the fledgling Empire against all who would threaten it. Mars was the first Leader of House Aquila, named protector of the realm after the War for Human Prosperity was over. As leader of House Aquila, Mars provided security to the newly formed Empire, with Aquilans located on every planet in the sector. Little is known about these early days, just snippets of tales, stories of battles won under terrible odds. The Arhat embodies all that Aquila hopes to be, a shield and the talon of the empire, protector and enforcer of the Empire's will. On the feast day of Mars, gifts of chocolate are exchanged. This custom comes from stories told about the Arhat, it is said the Arhat often gave out chocolate and other small gifts to the people of the sector. Often the Feast of Mars accompanies many competitions of strength and endurance, it coincides with the annual oil wrestling grand tournament. Arhat Aimée Adeline Lyon Believed to be a member of the first Aquilan landing party on Diomikato, a small detachment sent to secure the area for a new settlement. As a chaplain she tended to the spiritual guidance of her soldiers, as well as fighting alongside them. The early days of Diomikato where fraught with dangerous and aggressive creatures that plagued the early settlements. The only thing preventing the collapse of the colony was the Aquilan forces that protected it. Stories are told of the Arhat leading prayers to keep up morale of the colonists, as well as fighting alongside the defenders. So beloved by the settlers she was given the nickname “The Lady of Diomikato” As the colony stabilised and was reinforced Arhat Lyon helped develop the colony, steadily rising in the church’s ranks. When the colony was large enough to require the guidance of a high priest the population of Diomikato petitioned that she was to be given the honour. For the rest of her life she guided Diomikato along its path of growth and prosperity. Now on her feast day, the High Church organises excursions to travel into the wild areas of the greenbelt, to camp like the first settlers did. A grand BBQ is also held for the nobles and serfs of House Aquila; often including hunts for the wild animals that still occupy the Greenbelt. It is for these weekends that the population lives like the first settlers of Diomikato and the Lady of Diomikato did. Arhat Junia Tullia Arhat Junia Tullia was one of the most notable leaders of House Aquila during the War Against the Artificials. Stepping up to lead the defence of Infernum, after the Days of Betrayal by the synthetic legions, Arhat Tullia was integral to the survival of the city and Diomikato. After the deadly battles of Proxima Reach and the defence of the Academia Ardenti Arbitrium, Arhat Tullia, having become tired of the death and destruction, vowed to retire once the war was over. After the war, however, House Aquila called upon her service once more: with overwhelming support, the Convocation chose her to lead as Speaker. Despite her desire to return to her estate and live a simple life, she agreed to the new position. As Speaker she provided stability to a house torn asunder by the war, by working to rebuild that which had been destroyed and by preparing the house for even more hardship. It was her foresight that created the Phoenix Contingency, as she foresaw a day that Aquila may have to sacrifice their home in defence of the Empire. That day came all too soon, when ACRE successfully launched its invasion of Diomikato, Arhat Tullia did not hesitate to enact the plan to ensure the Empire would be protected first. Arhat Tullia would also send out a final message to the sector: a call to arms, a reiteration of Aquila’s commitment to the Empire, and an opportunity for redemption for members of the STO. In her final days, Arhat Tullia made provisions to save some of Aquila’s most priceless relics. She ordered the praetors of the Convocation to evacuate, to form a new government on Hroa where the Aquilan Legions now rallied. Finally, with her work nearly done she prepared for one final act of defiance: with a handful of volunteers and two centuriae of Praetorians, she made a stand on the steps Grand Forum. For nearly a day they fought against insurmountable odds, holding back ten times their number on the field of battle. This defense gave time for the last of the praetors and relics to be taken away to safety. Though a civilian at the time, Arhat Tullia herself lead several charges against the invaders but ultimately her resistance was doomed. She would be killed by gunfire during one final charge and it is said that a wave of grief and anger spread across the field as the news broke out. Tales say that at the exact time of her death, three kilometres away in the Nostra-Domina de Diomikato, a statue of Arhat Mars cracked and broke, the fissures emanating from the same area on the body that Arhat Tullia was hit. Simultaneously a statue of Arhat Lyon began to shed tears of blood, supposedly weeping for the loss of Arhat Tullia and the people of Diomikato, to this day Aquilans swear the statue can on occasion be seen still weeping. After her death, the battlecry "For Tullia!" could be heard among Aquilan soldiers, especially the surviving Praetorians, throughout the rest of the war it was heard in the fields of Diomiakto, on the streets of its cities and settlements, and in Aquilan Legions throughout the sector. Her name had become a source of inspiration and a symbol of resistance. Since the war, Arhat Tullia has become a reminder of the trials and tribulations that House Aquila has gone through, a symbol of determined defiance and loyalty to one's house, and the patron arhat of the Praetorian Guard. A true example of the virtues of fortitude and integrity, Arhat Tullia remains an inspirational figure for House Aquila not seen since the Arhats of old. As her ascension is so recent, her feast day and its traditions are still being established. But a celebration on the steps of the convocation on the day of her death has been planned. Her name has also become a common battlecry among legionnaires, alongside the name of Arhat Mars. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:House Aquila Members Category:Arhats